Guts Man
}} is a civil engineering Robot Master from the original Mega Man series. He was created by Dr. Light for wilderness reclamation to help with constructions, along with Bomb Man. Guts Man is passionate and likes karaoke, but can be impatient and unreasonable at times. Guts Man and Stone Man are good friends. Guts Man possesses great physical strength, being capable of lifting and transporting heavy objects like a rock of two tons. In battle, he can use his Super Arm to throw heavy objects, such as boulders and blocks, at his enemies. He can also use his strength to hit his enemies with a powerful tackle, and make the ground shake with his jumps. In terms of personality, owing to his purpose, his personality is similar to that of a typical construction foreman. Guts Man, alongside Cut Man, are the bosses with most appearances in the series. Guts Man and Cut Man also appeared in all episodes of Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series, and his GutsMan.EXE counterpart is a major character in the Mega Man Battle Network series. There is also a huge tank with his form in Mega Man 2, Guts Tank, a modified version of him in Mega Man 7, Guts Man G, and other robots that bear a resemblance to his design, like Guts Hover, Gamma, Concrete Man and Gori-Three. Video game appearances ''Mega Man Dr. Wily reprogrammed Guts Man and Dr. Light's other industrial robots to help him conquer the world. As such, Guts Man appears as a boss and is defeated by Mega Man. He is weak to Bomb Man's Hyper Bomb. In the walls of the last stage from Dr. Wily's Robot Manufacturing Plant, there are several Guts Men visible in the walls, suggesting that Dr. Wily was producing copies of him. Mega Man fights against Guts Man again in the same stage, but it is unknown if he is the original repaired or a Copy Robot. Strategy Guts Man will jump around the room towards Mega Man. His jumps will shake the ground, which will knock Mega Man over and immobilise him for a second if he's on the ground, so try to jump when he lands. He cannot jump in the left corner, so if he comes really close to Mega Man, he will jump backwards, so there is no need to worry about that. After jumping around for a bit, a boulder will drop on his hand and he will throw it at Mega Man. The block will hit the other blocks, so the block will break into smaller blocks. Try to jump over them. He will then repeat this pattern. Mega Man Powered Up A remake of the first game. Guts Man is shown to have average intelligence, and usually tells his enemies to go home, because ''"little boys don't belong here", due to his stage being a construction site. Most of his lines are related to work. When encountered as a boss, his entrance is simply rising from the ground. Like the original game, Guts Man attacks by jumping and throwing rocks, but after losing half of his health, if difficulty is set to Normal or Hard Mode, he will occasionally burrow into the ground and try to jump out from below the player with a block. On Hard Mode, he throws the block upon rising and then burrows into the ground again twice. On Easy Mode, Guts Man does not cause earthquakes with his jumps, does not burrow underground, and recives knockback from the player's attacks. Guts Man is weak to Time Man's Time Slow, but if Mega Man defeats him using only the Mega Buster, he becomes a playable character. As a playable character, Guts Man is able to create blocks from thin air and then throw them using the Super Arm. He can also use them as platforms to reach high areas and pass by some hazards, but only five can be used at a time, and he can't make them on conveyor belts. This ability is somewhat slow in combat, as Guts Man must create the block, pick it up, and then throw it; it also cannot hit smaller enemies at ground level. ''Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise Playable characters may temporarily transform into Guts Man under certain conditions. If the Guts Man player stops on the building of other player, he will downgrade it with the Super Arm. Mega Man: The Power Battle Guts Man is one of the six bosses from the "Mega Man 1~2" course. He is weak to Crash Man's Crash Bomb. Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Guts Man is one of the six bosses from the "Recover the New Parts" course. He is weak to Napalm Man's Napalm Bomb. Mega Man: Battle & Chase As Guts Man is a big robot that uses a lot of energy, he enters the competition with the vehicle Wild Arms so he can use the prize money to buy as many Energy Tanks as possible. In his ending, he commemorates his victory with a karaoke song, but no one likes his singing and he falls on his stock of Energy Tanks. '''Losing quotes:' *''I'll be back!'' *''I won't forget this. And I won't forget you!'' ''Super Adventure Rockman In this game, Mega Man can only fight against Bubble Man or Heat Man. When Mega Man meets Guts Man, he says that he found the other robot Mega Man could not fight defeated, and he gives the special weapon of the boss to Mega Man. Chokkan! Rockman In the mini-game , Mega Man must dodge the rocks throw by Guts Man. After dodging all rocks, Guts Man will try to throw a rock that is twice his size, but he is unable to hold it and is smashed by the rock, completing the mini-game. Rockman ×over Guts Man appears as a boss in the 25th Anniversary Special World of Rockman ×over, and also in Battle Memory. A special event has as boss an upgraded Guts Man with wood attribute. Other appearances *Guts Man has a short appearance in the ending of ''Mega Man 3. *Guts Man appears as a data CD in Mega Man & Bass. *Guts Man has a cameo appearance in the opening scene of Mega Man 7, the top of his head being slightly visible below Cut Man in the newspaper. Also, Dr. Wily steals a Guts Man from the robot museum and modifies him into Guts Man G. It is unknown if the stolen Guts Man is the original or a copy. *Guts Man has a short appearance in the opening scene of Mega Man 8. Guts Man G also has a cameo appearance as a toy in Clown Man's stage. *Guts Man is a boss in Rockman The Puzzle Battle. *Guts Man appears as a boss in the 25th Anniversary Special World of Rockman ×over, and in some Battle Memory. *Guts Man appears on the TV in the bar in Yosyonke City in Mega Man Legends 2. *Guts Man is the fourth boss in the Rockman map from Capcom Quiz: Hatena? no Daibouken. The player must answer eight questions correctly to defeat him. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Rockman Complete Works data とちかいたく用ロボット。 とてもがんじょうなボディをもっている。 いわ攻撃だけよければ、カンタンにたおせる。 Translation: Land reclamation function robot. He has a very sturdy body. If you can just avoid his rock attacks, you can easily defeat him. Rockman Battle & Fighters data Power Battle: :とちかいたくさぎょううようロボットとしてかいはつされた。とくしゅごうきんでできているため、つうようしないぶきもおおい。とくしゅぶきはスーパーアームじゃ。 :Translation: A robot created for land development work. As he was made of a special alloy, he doesn't hold many weapons. Special weapon is Super Arm. Power Fighters: :ＰＢにもとうじょうしたガッツマンはロックマン１からとうじょうとちかいはつようとしてつくられたロボットだけにとてもパワフルできょだいないわをかるがるなげつけてくるこうげきにきをつけなければならないぞ。 :Translation: Gutsman appeared in Rockman 1 and also appeared in PB. A very powerful robot created for land development, can easily throw huge rocks, be careful of his attacks. Stage enemies Enemies in Guts Man's stage: *Big Eye *Blader *Met *Picket Man Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage per unit that Guts Man will receive from each special weapon from the original Mega Man. Dialogues from Mega Man Powered Up As a Boss Guts Man: Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt! Mega Man: Time to punch out and go home, Gutsman! Guts Man: You big idiot! What'll happen to me if I get fired?! I'm gonna take you down with me! Guts Man: Hey, men only! Go home before you get hurt! Roll: Get a hold of yourself! You're bothering other people, you know?! You're making me mad! Guts Man: Hey, there's work to be done around... Ah, alright, missy, I'll forgive you... Guts Man: I don't care who you are. If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good! Proto Man: Stop. This isn't your site anyway. Guts Man: You big idiot! What'll happen to me if I get fired?! I'm gonna take you down with me! Guts Man: Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt! Cut Man: ...But you were so kind before, Mr. Gutsman. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here! Guts Man: You big idiot! What'll happen to me if I get fired?! I'm gonna take you down with me! Guts Man: Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt! Ice Man: You're coming with me, soldier! Guts Man: You big idiot! What'll happen to me if I get fired?! I'm gonna take you down with me! Guts Man: You don't have a permit to have fun here, Bombman! Bomb Man: Not looking your usual cool self, Gutsman... Fighting, fireworks, festivals -- that's where it's at! Guts Man: Think you can set off fireworks with me, your superior? Well, ain't you just special! Guts Man: I don't care who you are. If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good! Fire Man: Evil! Remember my name! For I am Fireman! My flame of justice will have its revenge on you! Guts Man: Yeah, I'm bad. So what? I'm also your boss! Guts Man: I don't care who you are. If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good! Elec Man: Even if you were to call lightning from the sky with your thunderous voice, you will never pierce my gorgeous heart... Guts Man: Ha, let's see what you'd say if a rock fell on your head! Guts Man: Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt! Time Man: If you disappeared, that would be the speediest solution here. Guts Man: I ain't got time for you, moron. If I get fired, your time's up, too! Guts Man: I don't care who you are. If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good! Oil Man: Hey! What's up, old man? I know you totally dig your work and all, but how about chillin' out and listenin' to what I gotta say! Guts Man: I ain't got use for an oil seller on my site! Get outta here! As Playable Mega Man?: "Gutsman, I just signed with Dr. Wily. Wanna join our project?" Guts Man: "The Doc ain't just my Pops, he's much more than that. So I gotta turn your project down." Mega Man?: "Whatever, hard-head. Never had much hope for you anyway." Yellow Devil: "Bumo... Bumomomo! Bumomo bumomomomo bumo!" Guts Man: "You got a nice frame on you! But you won't win if we start matchin' muscles, pound for pound!" Yellow Devil: "Bu, bumoooo?! Bu, bumomomomo?! Bumomomoooo!!" Copy Guts Man: "Yo, Muscle-head! Let's get this power match on! There's nothin' better than brute strength, after all." Guts Man: "Heeey! Those arms, those legs, that frame--top of the line parts! If I win, you're workin' for me!" Copy Guts Man: "What?! Hey, hey...wait a sec!!" Other media Mega Man .]] Guts Man appeared every episode of Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series, as one of Doctor Wily's main henchmen alongside Cut Man. In the cartoon, all brawn and very little in the way of brains would be the best way to describe Guts Man, who was often referred to also as "Gutsy" on the show. While Guts Man is a very strong and deadly opponent because of his immense strength and resistance, he usually finds himself on the losing side thanks to his stupidity. This Guts Man has a very square blue jaw, where the video game Guts Man had a more round beige jaw, and this Guts Man also has grey feet with blue lines while his video game counterpart has red feet. Other than that, there's not much difference. He was voiced by Gary Chalk. Guts Man also had his own action figure based on his cartoon counterpart. Curiously however, advertisements showed the figure packaged with a chunk of brick wall, which could be inserted into the peg-based blasters of the toys of other characters. The actual toy however, instead came packaged with a fire hydrant with the same ability. Captain N: The Game Master Guts Man appears in the fifth episode of the cartoon Captain N: The Game Master. He resembles his game counterpart, only with a dark blue and orange colour scheme. He, along with Top Man, had the most recognizable designs. Mega Man Megamix In the manga Mega Man Megamix, Guts Man is taller than his video game counterpart, featuring a more elaborate and geometric design complimented with many construction-based visual motifs. His alloy is the most resistant of Dr. Light's robots. When Dr. Wily reprogrammed Dr. Light's robots in "The Birth of Mega Man", Guts Man is the last of the six robots that Mega Man faces. As the Mega Buster doesn't work against him, Mega Man used the Hyper Bomb to damage the inner components of Guts Man, deactivating him. He is later fixed by Dr. Light to help in deactivating Wily's base. In "R Destruction Order", the government decides to dispose all six of Dr. Light's robots for their criminal actions, but Wood Man rescues them, asking them to join Wily again. Guts Man refuses, and helps Mega Man to fight against Air Man and other Wily robots. After this event, the government forgave the six robots. Guts Man also appeared in other stories and in Mega Man Gigamix. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Like the other five Robot Masters from the first game, Guts Man was in the first story arc, Let the Games Begin!, where the day after being presented to the public, he was stolen and reprogrammed by Dr. Wily. He was the second Robot Master Mega Man fought, and after the Mega Buster was ineffective, he was defeated with a Hyper Bomb. After Dr. Wily's defeat, Guts Man was fixed by Dr. Light and he helps Mega Man in the story arcs Time Keeps Slipping and The Return of Dr. Wily. In the latter story arc, he also, while attempting to breach the gate to Wily's Castle, expressed irritation at Cut Man's awful puns, but nonetheless thanked him for the puns, as his irritation gave him the strength he needed to breach the gate. He also unwittingly acted as a barrier for Ice Man and Oil Man when confronting the Mecha Dragon, who proceeded to bicker who should hide behind Guts Man regarding the Mecha Dragon's flamethrower. Guts Man later was constructing a dam, but was later forced to work together with a recent creation of Light's, Concrete Man, due to a storm threatening the construction. They got into intense arguments, although after working together to ensure the dam's completion and stability, they became fast friends. He was later tasked to aid in the renovation and expansion of the Glacial Research Center at Ice Man's request, although his eagerness to complete the project got the better of him, causing him to worsen the construction efforts, eventually cumulating in an exasperated Ice Man freezing him and having him sent back to Light Labs. In large part because of this incident, Ice Man also refused to call in Guts Man even to rescue him, Mega Man, Roll, and Quake Woman after an accident that occurred at the research center. This eventually would come back to haunt Guts Man, when he was forced to take Cut Man along with him and Bomb Man due to Ice Man blocking his calls. Guts Man also got into a loud argument with Bomb Man regarding what to give Mega Man for his birthday. They eventually settled on a gift card. When Break Man appeared, he alongside Bomb Man and Cut Man attempted to subdue him, but they were effortlessly, and savagely, beaten. The damage he had sustained from Break Man had been undone after the Genesis Wave was undone by Mega Man and Sonic at the end of the Worlds Collide crossover. However, during their fight against Break Man, Roll ended up intercepting a shot meant for Mega Man by Break Man, and he alongside the other Robot Masters save for Break Man ended up shutting down due to Ra Moon's EMP wave. He was later reactivated, alongside Cut Man, Bomb Man, Rush, and Mega Man, and deployed to the Lanfront Ruins in the Amazon (the point of origin for the EMP wave) to halt the EMP wave. However, upon arrival, they were ambushed by Bubble Man, Heat Man, Flash Man, and Metal Man, resulting in a fight between the two Robot Master factions. Guts Man tried to punch Flash Man, though the latter evaded the attack with his Time Stopper. Guts Man later managed to land a successful hit on Flash Man while the latter was distracted with taunting Mega Man. He then shoved Bubble Man towards Mega Man after the latter requested that he needed him close to copy his Bubble Lead special weapon. ''Worlds Collide Guts Man did not appear among the time-cloned Robot Masters in the ''Worlds Collide arc, owing to the original Robot Master's absence from among those who were time-cloned (to Mega Man's relief), although he was briefly mentioned by Stone Man while he and Concrete Man ganged up on Knuckles the Echidna, where he noted that Knuckles hits like Guts Man. In addition, Guts Man himself, alongside the eight original Robot Masters, appeared in the final issue of the arc, where they wiped out the Robot Masters, allowing Light and the others time to rescue Sonic and Mega Man after they were captured. Other appearances Guts Man appeared in the manga Rockman, Rockman 8, Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin, and Rockman Tanjou Densetsu. He also appears in the Brazilian comic Novas Aventuras de Megaman, where he is named Killer and bears a resemblance to the way he appears in the Ruby-Spears cartoon. Guts Man can be seen in a single panel from the Rockman & Forte manga, helping to repair the large damage that Ground Man caused to the city. Gallery Artwork MM-GutsMan.jpg|Guts Man's original Mega Man artwork. 03-GutsMan-Specs.jpg|Guts Man character sheet from "Mega Man Official Complete Works". MMPUGutsman.jpg|Guts Man in Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUGutsManB.png|Guts Man in Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUGutsConcept.png|Concept art from Mega Man Powered Up. BC-GutsManWildArmsV2.jpg|Alternate overseas version of Guts Man and his Wild Arms. File:SARGutsMan.jpg|Guts Man in Super Adventure Rockman. MegaManArchieC002V.png|Guts Man in the Mega Man comic series by Archie Comics. BombMegamix.png|Guts Man in Mega Man Megamix. Gutsman.jpg|Guts Man in Mega Man Megamix. R1GutsMan.png|Guts Man in the Rockman manga. R8GutsMen.png|Fake Guts Men in the Rockman 8'' manga. R8GutsMan.png|Guts Man in the Rockman 8 manga. R&FGutsMan.png|Guts Man's cameo in the Rockman & Forte manga. 4komaGuts.png|Guts Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Misc MM7scene4.png|Guts Man's cameo in the opening scene from Mega Man 7. MM7Museum4.png|Guts Man in Mega Man 7. Intuition-7.jpg|Guts Man in Chokkan! Rockman. Rockmanpuzzle4.png|Guts Man in Rockman The Puzzle Battle. RODRN4.jpg|Guts Man in the first teaser from Rockman Online. Gutsmanactionfigure.jpg|Guts Man action figure from the Mega Man cartoon show. Trivia .]] *Guts Man (along with Bomb Man) was one of the only Robot Masters from the first Mega Man game that didn't appear in its Game Boy equivalent. *The top bit of Guts Man's head resembles a Met helmet, identifying both as construction robots. *Guts Man and Splash Woman have the same interest: karaoke. *Guts Man's original pose from Mega Man: Battle & Chase has him showing his muscles, but as it resembles the offensive gesture "Bras d'honneur", it was considered unacceptable in regions outside of Japan and an alternate art of Guts Man with both arms up was done."This Guts Man was done for the overseas versions after we found out his original pose was not acceptable over there. Up to this point, my process involved line drawings, tracing paper, and my Rotring, so having to redraw this was kind of a pain. (laughs)" -Shinsuke Komaki Mega Man Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corps., 2009. pg.88. Retrieved on March 9, 2011. However, the instruction booklet from the European version used the original art, the alternate version's usage being unknown. *In the third volume of the Mega Man Megamix series, in the story "The Greatest Enemy in History", Guts Man can be seen riding his "Wild Arms" car from Battle & Chase, whereas Cut Man is riding Rush Jet. *In Mega Man Powered Up, Guts Man can easily defeat any of the other robot masters (including the false Mega Man) by trapping them in blocks. At maximum, Guts Man can have 4 blocks on screen. The player can use just 3 to trap them (although this can be difficult for some), then repeatedly summon a fourth and smash it against the prison-wall. Some of the small chunks will penetrate the wall and damage the boss, making an easy win. *An early sketch from the cover art of Rockman's Soccer shows that Guts Man was once planned for the game, but he was scrapped and replaced by Proto Man. References See also Related pages and similar enemies: *Bomb Man *Stone Man *Guts Tank *Guts Man G *Guts Hover de:Guts Man es:Guts Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 1 bosses Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Light Numbers Category:Characters voiced by Tommy James Category:Mega Man characters Category:Earth-mover Robot Masters Category:Protagonists